Hard at Learning
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Stars,is captured and be forced to fight for the fun of the Autobots. But, one bot doesn't think that it's right for a femme to fight, so he sends out his best spy, Jazz to see the femme warrior.


**Okay, so my friend love my other stories about the femme warrior, named Stars. So She gave me an idea to have Stars, captured and be forced to fight for the fun of the Autobots. But, one bot doesn't think that it's right for a femme to fight, so he sends out his best spy, Jazz to see the femme warrior. **

A moan came from a white femme as she sat up in the middle of her brig, that was home, sweet home. She been in there scene the dam war was over. Megatron was offlined, by the Prime, and the Decepticons that we're still able to function, were made as slaves to the Autobots that wanted them. Wheelie and Brains were given to the grumpy medic and that young femme medic, named First Aid.

And her, well she didn't care as long as it was something to keep her processors off of how Brains and dum aft, Wheelie were doing. Standing up in the brig that she was kept in, " Oh wait It's called a _Slagging _jail, now that the war is over." she told herself.

Looking out of the window that had bars so she couldn't escape, like she was going too anyway, she had nothing to go back for, so it was useless. Outside there were bots walking around, and she sometimes lost herself in her thoughts.

Someone whistle, that made her turn her head to see who it standing in the doorway was her current owner. Nice when he was selling her aft to some mech, and others he normally just didn't give a damn what she looked like or her paint job. She had paint chips peeling off and she found herself sometimes peeling her paint off. An aft, if she was allowed to say something she would've said something like that, but she wasn't.

Having her owner standing in the doorway meant she was going to have to fight some bot, or have to put up with interfacing with someone, because she was a femme and not many of them made it threw the long war. Also she is different and she ends up mostly punching the meches that forces themselves on her.

She liked it when she did that. It was a change to get rid of her anger. In the end she pays the price of punching a bot in the faceplate. Normally it was a beating, but this time she was lead out of the brig and into the world that she wanted to see, but not like this.

Again she was standing in the brig with a number painted to her arm. Looking around she noticed that Soundwave was there. The white femme sensed that he was hurt and that she was helpless to do anything to help him with his pain. So she was alone again for the ten thousandth time it seemed like to her anyway.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Jazz was doing his normal routine when he, got a comm from the Prime asking him to find a femme for a worthy opponent to fight him.

The spy knew a place where Decepticons were taken when the owners no longer wanted them, or they just royally pissed off and wanted to sell them. Walking into the building Jazz saw a femme sitting in the corner of the brig looking threw the force field that kept them from talking to each other and getting out. He walked up to the brigs doorway and looked at the femme's optics, and tuned his helmet to see what she was looking at. When he did, he noticed that she was looking at Soundwaves frame. He was offline due to his wounds that he received.

The femme had her legs pulled up and was hugging her knees. Jazz looked the femme over and noticed that she was all scared up. From her back to all the way down to her legs. Quickly Jazz ran out of the building and all the way back to where Optimus was.

Reaching the building Jazz ran into the room and pushed his mate out of the way to reach the taller mech. Everyone looks at Jazz and then at the Prime.

It was Optimus who asked the spy "What are your doing Jazz?"

"I found a femme, but I think she's going to offline here real soon, if not sooner." Jazz said. " She watched Soundwave offline from his wounds and she's acting as if she's in another world.

"Well, is she alright, Jazz? Or are your making this up?" Optimus asked his spy.

"NO! For the love of Primus, what makes you think that your best spy is making this up, Prime?" Jazz shot back at his leader.

Jazz watched as his Leader shrugged at his smart aft remark. "Oh, this was going to be a long talk with the Prime, if not longer." Jazz said half to himself and to everyone else that was in the room still, where Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee and Ironhide.

The chief medical officer looks Jazz up and down to see any wounds._ Nothing! Must be a glitch or processor damaged. _Jazz felt like someone was behind him, and sure enough it was Ratchet. Quickly the spy gives him a smile and comes up with a bad aft excuse for not seeing him, and that he was doing his duty.

It wasn't a good one for Ratchet, he heard them all from Optimus before. Jazz was a little different with Jazz. Poor old Jazz was half walking and half being pulled to the infirmary by Ratchet. 

Ratchet threw Jazz up onto a medical berth, and went over to his workbench to grab some tools of his. The older medic looks at Jazz and said "What condition is the femme in?"

The silver mech sitting on the medical berth stares at Ratchet, who still had that wretch of his in hand. Quickly as they came out Jaz told Ratchet every little detail that he could remember. When he was done Ratchet was looking past him and Jazz waved his hand in front of the medic.

First Aid came in followed by Knockout who hung his head down when he was in the med bay or in the hallways with them. Jazz glans over to at the cherry- red medic and then walks up to him.

"Do you know a femme that is white, who used to be on your side?" He ask Wheelie and Brains who was eating one of Ratchet's wrench.

Wheelie tried not to show any emotion to Jazz as he looked over at his owners, who nodded at him. His optics dimmed and he knew that they would see that, but they didn't know was he thought that she was offlined. Wheelie's friend Brains looks up and said in a whisper "I used to know who she was, but after the ending of the long war, left us being kept together but it didn't last I was given to them." He pointed at Ratchet and First Aid. " The last time I spoke to her was when I was being lead away from her. I haven't seen..." He stopped and begun to cry.

First Aid looks over to her teacher, and then makes a dash to help the two smaller bots. "You're okay, sweetheart. I'm sure she's still online." She was rubbing both their backs to try and calm them.

Jazz makes it out of the infirmary and heads back to his leader. Walking down the hallways Jazz stopped and then went over to Bumblebee, who was looking sad. Walking up to the younger bot he asked "Are your sad because we made slaves to the Con's?"

Bumblebee shakes his head and gets up and leaves, when Optimus walks in the room. the taller mech looks back at the younger scout and then back at Jazz. "Are your ready to go and get that femme that is going to offline soon."

"Yeah." Jazz lead the way to the building. They reached the bridge that had the white femme in and the both noticed that she was looking at them with blue optics and not maroon colored ones. They asked the owner how much. he sold her for less than what he was asking, but he wanted to get rid of that femme, quickly.

The femme knew what was going on and she stood up as the door was being unlocked. Looking at her old owner to her new one, she noticed that didn't seem to be too pleased of how she looked. _Maybe it's my attitude that I have for them or they way they treat me?_ She shrugged her shoulders and leaped over the smaller bot that was standing next to the taller one. Looking back she watched as the two mechs followed her.

She said once she was at the doorway was "I'm not going to run off, like most do. I have been in and out of here to know better than that. I am trained better than most, but if you looking for someone to fight then I'm the one." She mumbled "I am also been used as a pleasure bot, too many times that I'm at that point that I'm going to offline soon."

Optimus put his hand on her shoulder and felt her stiffen under his hand. He vented air out of his vents and said " I'm afraid to say this, but you're not going to be used as a pleasure bot. You are going to be my opponent that I train with, and that I'm going to show your that not all of us are like the owners that you once had."

"What's your name?" Jazz asked. The femme looks at him and noticed that her old name would be to hard to say.

"I'm whatever you like to call me. I've been called every word in Cybertron. My names used to be Stars before and after the war. Than I was sold and I was renamed, and then sold again and renamed." The femme said as she looked out the doorway to the world that she wished would accept her and the rest of the Decepticons.

Optimus walked ahead of her and Jazz stood next to her and gently nudged her to walk with them. Stars looks at him and gives him an smirk, that gave Jazz the chills. Without any warning the white femme takes off and heads in the same direction as they came before.

Optimus heard Jazz yelling at the Femme that they just bought and noticed that she was a 200 feet from Jazz. He grabbed his forehead and shaked his head. What was he thinking that he was going to train this femme. He bit more than he could chew, and this femme was not going to make this easy for Ratchet.

Once Jazz had gotten the femme to agree to not do it again, was also hard, and they lead her to the infirmary. Walking inside Stars saw Knockout. She watched as he worked on Bumblebee's doorwing. She smiled and then noticed that his optics were clouded over. _They thinks I'm offlined, doesn't they? I was thinking the same for them, but I'm worried that they weren't treated well, like I was. _

"Alright Bee, you're good to go." The femme medic said to the young scout, who played _ I found your picture to today. _

Ratchet noticed the white femme standing by the doors to his infirmary. He waved her in and she seemed to give him the don't you dare look. The old medic makes a sound of yeah right. When he saw that she wasn't going to come in he walked up to her and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to a medical breth. "Sit" He told the femme, who was a little shocked that he did that.

Ratchet scanned the femme and asked her what her name is. She looks at him and she waited for him to get done running his scans one her, that she jumped off the berth and turned to her left shoulder plating to him. He noticed that she had a scar that was in the shape of a star and once he saw that he knew that her names was Stars.

Once Ratchet was done he commed Optimus. Who was in his office reading reportes one the last mission report.

:: Optimus here:: Prime

:: It's me Ratchet. I'm done with the femme and she looks like she could recharge some more than what she has been getting. :: Ratchet

:: Alright I'll be there to pick her up. :: Prime

Ratchet closed the comm link between him and Optimus. He looks over his shoulder to find that the femme was gone. Quickly he runs out of the infirmary and scans the area for her signature, but he finds Ironhide's.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Stars sat on the berth looking at the back side of the medic and decided to do some looking around. She slipped out of the med bay quietly and headed in the direction that had the sound of shots going off.

Reaching the sound she opened the door and noticed that no one was in the room. So she pushed the door open all the way and her optics caught sight of her swords and her throwing stars, that she used to have. She walked over to them and put her throwing stars in her subspace. Then she grabbed her swords and looked them over, when she heard a voice that made her jump. Looking up she saw a black mech with both his cannons pointed at her. Stars seen this mech on the battlefield more than once and she suspected that he was Ironhide, the weapon specialist.

"What do you think you're doing in here femme?" Ironhide asked in his I'm going to shoot you voice.

Stars looks at him and then back at her swords. She replied "I need them to fight with Optimus. He wants me to be able to protect myself from his sword. And he also wants me to have them back. It's not like I'm going to kill him, does it look like I would do something like that?"

Ironhide was about to shoot her, when she shoved him backwards into the wall behind him. Stars quickly got into her battle stance and watched as Ironhide got back on his peds.

Stars asked "Are your going to fight me or are your going to just let a femme off the hook that easy."

A growl came from the back mech and Stars found herself being thrown in the air and then in the ground with a thud. She looks up and saw Hide standing in front of her with his cannons aimed at her spark. She quickly grabs her swords that we're on the ground close and pulls it nears herself as she slides past him. She cut open a major fuel line in his leg when she did that.

Stars heads for the doors when she slams into another green mech and Ratchet who regained his balance. The green meck falls down with Stars under him. Stars tried to get out from under him, but his weight more than hers. She gave up and waited for him to get off of her, so she could get up. Ratchet helps Roadbuster up and asked if he was alright. Stars was getting up on her own footpeds when she notices that someone was standing in front of her. She knew that it was Optimus standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. She was going to be punished by a beating from him, she found that he didn't lift a hand to strike her. _Great I'm doomed. What's he going to do to me, I wonder?_ _ Maybe throw me in the brig to teach me a lesson, like that will work. been there done that, already. I've been down almost all the roads that lead to the Pits themselves. I had my fun, and now it time to run. _Stars thought

Optimus helps Stars up and leads her to his office. He gestured to the chair in front of the desk for her to sit in. Looking and studying Optimus, Stars had a general idea what this conversation was going to be about. "Stars, you're going to living with me in my quarters." Optimus said as he sat down and looked up at the white Decepticon femme. _Great, now I'm a pet to him. What next, him wanting me to learn commands, like sit, stay, and roll over. No way am I going to let it get that out of hand. _She asked herself and come up with an answer to his command. " Okay, I'll play you little games, Prime." Optimus optics widen and he had his mouth open and found no words coming out of them. 

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

So the cycle ended and Stars was in Optimus quarters. She did a damn good job at avoiding him and she made sure that he was at least a foot or two away from her. She watched every move he made and damn sure that he was invading her space, by glaring at him or even growling at him.

By the time Optimus fell into recharge he knew Stars wanted her space and nobody invading it. He cycled air through his air intakes and offlines his optics and fell into recharge, while the femme looks at him from the corner she was sitting in. She didn't like being close to other bots, not after what happened with her last owner. Standing up Stars walks over to the door and opens it. Having the door opened she slipped out into the hallway and made her way to the training room.

Stars walked in and scanned the area to make sure her was nobody in the room. So she walked up to the computer screen. She looked up on the screen and noticed that Ironhide and Optimus we're the number ones to pass the last level of their training. Stars looks down at the keys and punched in her name. The computer showed her the levels and she selected the last level, the fight with Megatron.

Stars heads for the center of the room and waits for the computer to generate a fake Megatron, to startes. He almost, _almost_ looked real, but she knew he was offlined permitonly. The fake Warlord was standing in front of her and she didn't have time to pull out her swords when Megatron hits her his fusion cannon. Stars hits the side of the wall of a fake building, but it felt real, to her. She felt something warm running down her shoulder. It was her own eragon that was bleeding out of her. The warlord walks up to her and she gets up onto her footpeds. She pulls out her swords and stood her ground considering she was close to a wall, she could make a move and hide. So she went with the attack and she hide waiting for the Decepticon leader to come into view. He did, Stars jumped down from the side of the building aiming at Megatron's shoulder.

She waited while then she puts her swords away in her back armor plate, were they blend in with her color of her armor. Grabbing ahold of her ex-leader by the throat she held up her right hand and brought it down, punching his chest plating, she grabbed ahold of his spak and pulled it out. Watching and waiting for his life to end and it did, his optics slowly began to dim, and then they went black completely.

Stars looked up and saw that her name was up one the computer screen. She quickly made a run for the door in order to not be seen by who was walking in. She didn't make it in time, so she hide behind the computer console. The white femme noticed that it was Optimus talking to Ironhide.

Stars got up onto her peds and looked over waiting for them to leave but they didn't. They walked up to the light screen and saw that Star's name was one the screen.

Ironhide spoke first " I think you might have a worthy opponent Optimus. "

Optimus said in a worthy voice "She's proven herself to the practice training that she can take down my old opponent, Megatron by herself. She would've been a good soldier."

"She chose the wrong side at the time the war was just getting worse. I would've like to have seen her on our side instead of those aft's. I think I'm going back to see if Bee is back from his scouting mission." The back mech said to his leader and walked out the door.

Stars was still hiding behind the console, and she had to make a break for it or get caught being in here, without being supervised, by anyone. She made a dash for the door and she make it out, when she heard footpads coming her way. Quickly Stars heads to Prowl's office. She slid into the office and felt like something was not right to her. It was felt a little odd to her, and she looked up ahead of herself and saw that she had gone into Optimus office instead of Prowl's.

_Frag. How can I be such a glitch._ She thought and said to herself "At least I won't be found for a good cycle or two, at the most." She walked around the desk and sat in the chair, that Optimus normally sits in. Stars made herself comfortably, as recharge came over her.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Optimus was making his way to his office when Bumblebee came giggling out of his office, along with Jazz. Optimus hurried to his office door and saw Stars recharging in his chair with her legs hanging off the side of the armrest and her helmet was leaning against the other side. Optimus couldn't bring himself to just wake the femme from her recharge, that she desperately need. He walked up to her and watcher her recharge and noticed that she was hiding on to a data pad._ She must of been reading an old report or something._ He told himself.

Picking the data pad out of the femme hand he turns it on and right away he knew it was the report he was currently was reading on _her_. He saw that she was reading her parents history, they were both Decepticons, during the war. He remembered asking her to join his side and that he would make sure that her parents wouldn't get killed. But she chose the side her parents were on and that was the last time he spoke to her.

Stars on lined her optics and noticed that the red and blue mech as sitting on his desk and was looking at the datapad that she had in her hand. She watched as he looked over her report on her. Stars made a noise and Optimus looked up at her and said " I didn't what to wake up, but I guess you knew I was here didn't you." 

The femme gets up out of the chair that was in and walked around to the front of the desk and looked at Optimus. He had his mask on and Stars was wondering what exactly did his face really look like without that mask of his on. She never seen him without it, and she saw him wear it during battles. Stories we're told to her that her wares it because of a scar that he had one his cheek plate, but others said he wears it because he doesn't want other bots to know how he feels.

Stars asked "Why do your wear that mask of you?"

Optimus felt numbness as the question settled in his processors. " I wear it because I don't know if you'll attack me. I am the Prime after all, and your are a Decepticon."

"An ex-Deception." Stars added as she sat in the chair up front of the desk. Bumblebee came in and pulled Stars with him to the training room. He wanted her to train with him, after hearing the news about her killing Megatron in training.

Reaching the room, Stars instantly knew that Bumblebee started the level, she pulled out her swords and noticed that the green mech that landed on her was her also. _Great Bee, thanks for not telling me that I will have to fight next to that aft. _Stars glared up at the training rooms ceiling or in this case the fake sky.

Roadbust looks over his shoulder to see that white femme standing looking up at the sky. He jogged over to her and said "Well look who decided to join us for the training."

Stars turned her helmet over to Roadbuster. She looked down to see two blue bots looking up at her. "Wheelie and Brains. Haven't seen ya in a long time. Hope they are treating you right."

"Shut the slag up femme, we don't need your help with fighting off the Deceptions." Roadbuster barked at her. Stars had a very good comeback and well this mech was the same height as her and that was a good avenge to her. She had taken down mech's twice her size down and even taken down Megatron a time or two, but never more than that.

Stars looked Roadbuster in the optics and said in a screw you voice "Look who has the Halo helmet that human youngling play with."

Roadbuster attacked the femme and she knew that she hit never of his just right. Stars held her swords for battle ready. He pointed his gun at her and began to shoot at her, quickly Stars pulled her swords up to her and began to block the bullets as she advanced forward towards the green mech.

The Chevy Camaro ran towards them with Ratchet. Stars noticed that they were being followed by Shockwave. Quickly Stars ran past the wrecker and towards Shockwave. She skidded to a stop right in front of him and right away she was his new target to kill. She did a backflip to avoid the first shot and another on the second one hit her in the side. Stars dropped to her knees and held her left hand over her wound to stop the flow of eragon. Looking up she watched as Soundwave held up his cannon press to helmet. Stars vents air out of her intakes and grabs the silver gray mech leg. She pulls his leg up to over her helmet and runs to a demolished building for cover.

Stars rounded the corner of the building, pressing herself up against it for support. She lifted her helmet up and saw that their home planet Cybertron was being pulled into the earth's atmosphere. She looks around the corner and saw that Optimus was there, just like the last battle for the Deceptions. When she registered it, that Bumblebee was redoing the final battle between her and the Autobots.

The femme also noticed that she was heading in the direction of the other two wreckers. She climbed up the crane to the wreckers and she reached fake Optimus quicker than the wreckers did, and she cut him free from the wires. Leadfoot and Topspin reached the two of them and they fired at Stars. The Femme lept over to the other crane, sliding down the arm of the crane. She leaped off the arm going a front flip in the air spun and landed onto the ground. Stars was looking up at Leadfoot and Topspin, when she was shot at. The shot missed her only because she ducked just in time not to get hit, by the blast.

Spinning around she recognized that it was Sentral Prime that shot at her. Growling at him Stars, pulled out her other sword and waited for the next shot to come. Sentral Prime grins and said "Stars, I see that your desired to betray your mast and leader."

The white femme brings her sword down in front of her and the blast hits her sword and goes right back at Sentral Prime. She advanced forward at the older Prime with both swords out. He had a blade out aiming for her arm. Stars jumped over the red mech and stabs him in the back with her sword. She ran but her ped was caught by something, turning over Stars saw Shockwave pulling her back to him. Pulling out her throwing star to throw them at the silver gray mech. Shockwave yelps at the pain that Stars caused him, she then looks over to Sentral. He was battling with Optimus and was ripping his arm off.

Stars stood up quickly and ran towards the older Prime. She jumped him and he threw her to the ground, but Stars had disappeared when he turned his attention to her.

Spinning back around to face Optimus, he saw the white femme standing next to him with her swords ready to fight. She had this smirk forming on her lips, and her optics where a dark blue color, almost clouded over with hatred.

Senteral Prime attacked Stars and she landed on the bridge hard braking both her swords and she still had her guns, but they weren't working, she had to fix them. Stars waited for the death blow to her helmet. Looking over she saw something blue and red, it was Optimus arm that was ripped off. Reaching over she grabs his arm and turned it over in her hand and tried to figure out how to get his sword. She did some rewerwing with her wiring in her arm and got the sword to come out, quickly Stars pulled the sword off the arm and attached it her arm. It looked a little odd, but it would do the trick.

The Decepticon femme howled at the red and black Prime, he turned his helmet from Optimus and focused his attention on the femme again. "They just don't die do they Optimus?" Sentinel said to the younger Prime.

Optimus couldn't answer, but he spared a look in the white femme's direction. _She has my sword on her arm that's impossible! It's only meant for me, and me only. Ratchet is going to rip me into pisces once he finds out about my arm. _Optimus thought. He watched as the femme pulled her right arm back and bring her left arm in front of her, like he does.

Sentinel drops Optimus and begins to attack her. Stars missed every attempt to be cut open by Sentinel's own sword. Optimus watched as the femme dodge and wave to avoid the Prime's hits. She seemed to be like dancing with Unicron himself.

Watching Optimus saw that she was real and he was just fake, but every move she made was all planned with pinpoint precision. She brought down his sword in the back of Sentinel's back plate, and kicked his legs out from under him. Stars soon realized that the rest of the group that was in there had stopped to watch her fight with the Prime. Even the real Optimus had hurried to see what all the yelling, shouting, and whistling was about.

Stepping into the training room Optimus saw himself and Sentral Prime, alone with Stars. She was battling with the older Prime, even though she wasn't a Prime, like he was. She easily brought him down and held his sword over his throat and said " Do your give up, _Master?" _She asked him

He replied "Never, you son of a glitch." She easily took the sword across his throat and killed him.

Bumblebee ran over to her and felt her energy field was not normal. She was angry and she missed having her own freedom. Bee kneeled in front of the femme and they lock optics with each other, before Bee broke it off.

The young scout tuned his radioto a song _"There might be a little dust on the bottle_

_But don't let it fool ya about what's inside_

_There might be a little dust on the bottle_

_It's one of those things that gets sweeter with time" _

Stars was smiling and she stood up and pulled the young bot to his peds. Bee hugged Stars and she didn't know what to do. Bring up her arm she thought about it, then brought her arms back down to her side.

Ratchet nudged Optimus in the side and said " Think she could use a new paint job her's looks a little tacky on her. The paint is falling off and she still got her selling number on her arm. See if you could convince her to get a different color than white?"

Optimus raised an optic ridge and replied " I'll try and get her to change her color scheme. Does she not look like she could be a Prime?"

"She does look like a Prime considering that she just defend your aft against Sentinel Prime, Optimus!" Ratchet had raised his voice on the last part, but he knew he could get away with it, unlike the femme.

Optimus raises his hands in a surrender way and caught Stars optics with his own. She broke the optic contact that they had and was being talked to by the leader of the wrecker, Leadfoot. She seemed to be happy, but she notices that she wouldn't be able to have a relationship with her friends, Wheelie and Brains.

Brains and Wheelie seem to feel her mood change, but kept there mouth shut. Stars was being lead to a different room and she felt like she was being watched and sure enough she was. She looked over her shoulder and saw Optimus watching her go with the groupe.

Stars flashed him a smile and turned back to Leadfoot,Topspin and also Roadbuster. Stars had to admit she did like Roadbuster after the fight that they had, after all she did proved a point that she could take down a mech taller than her.

Roadbuster leans over to Stars and whispered " Think me and you could go out sometime soon? I mean you're optic appealing and your aft is good looking."

Stars canter her helmet to the side and looked at Roadbuster for a while before she replied to his question. "I think you might want to take that up with you boss."

Bumblebee had a human in his hand and Stars knew it was that fleshbag human boy, Sam. The young scout hands the human male over to her and she looked him at him. Sam peed his pants, she handed Sam back to Bee and said "He's a little scared of me, but I would say he just pissed his pants." She made a face and walked out of the room and into the main room.

Optimus was still standing right where he was when he walked in the training room. She walked right passed him and he followed her out of the room and down the hallways. The taller mech had to say something and get it off his chest or be forced to swallow it, as the human saying goes.

"Um, Stars. I really not good at this kind of talk, but I still think you'll get what I'm saying to you." he said as he cut her off.

The femme stares up at him and he had to say it quickly or else lose his courage. " I think you should get a new paint job. I also overheard what Roadbuster said to your. He say what's on his processors and I really think you were great at fighting with Sentral Prime. Also thanks for saving my aft in the training course." He said it all in one air venting.

Stars had her back pressed to the wall, and one leg pressed up to her left knee joint against the wall too. She looked like Roadbuster when he's bored out of his processors. Optimus had to look away from the femme in front of him, or risk her finding him looking at her. Stars noticed and she pushed off the wall,walking away from him. Stars opened her comm to him, she only had his comm and no one else.

:: Quiet acting as if I don't have feeling like you. Oh, one more thing, quiet looking at me like you've never seen a femme before. :: Stars

:: Sorry, I just. :: Optimus

:: It's alright. Your just jealous because you got your aft handed to you by a femme. I only did it because I wish he was offlines long ago that would've changed my ways, but it didn't. :: Stars

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Stars walked out of the base and she grabbed the door lip and pulled her self over the top. She sat down and dimmed her optics, as she peeled some of her paint off.

"Hide! Can you give me a hand?" The yellow scout charge asked the old warrior.

Ironhide with a not so happy reply. "Sure. No more of my help!"

Stars had ahold of her paint chip that had her sale number on it and she threw it down one the human boy, who screamed like a human female. Ironhide coms Ratch since he was looking for her. The now silver femme laughed her aft off.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ratchet was looking for the femme and found her outside the base, well on top of the base. He found her and his mouth fell open, when he saw Stars paint lying next to her in a pile. She was now silver and she did look a lot like Ironhide now that the crappy aft paint was finlay off of her armor.

The femme noticed the Chief Medical Officer standing in front of her and she stood up. Once she was close enough she took her fingertips to close the neon green mech jaw close. Stars then walked to the edge and played Watching Airplanes.

_But im just sittin' out here watching airplanes _

_Take off and fly _

_Im just sittin' out here watching airplanes _

_Take off and fly _

_Tryin to figure out which one you might be on _

_And why you don't love me anymore _

_Yeah im just sittin' out here watching airplanes _

_Go by, by, by _

_Im just sittin' out here watching airplanes _

_Baby bye, bye, bye_

As the song last word came out of Stars specker she leaped off the building and landed with a light thud. She watched as the medic repeated what she did. He fell with a louder thud to the ground, and well Ironhide, Sam and Stars all laughed at the medic.

Ironhide charge Will comes running out of the Human side of the base with his rifle, and Stars quickly pulled out her swords. Will lowered his rifle began to back away when he bumped into a silver ped, knocking him to the ground.

Jazz picked up the major and handed him over to Hide, who growls at Stars, which she growled back at him. She kept her optics one the black mech and wonder if she could transform into her alt-mode to get away from the base.

Stars put her swords back and walked away from the little group. _Can I ever get away from them long enough to have time alone with out having on of them checking up on me! _Stars growled to herself and she didn't have time to look where she was going because she fell down and so did Optimus.

The group all looked and saw their leader on top of Stars, who looking rather piss. Optimus looks down and saw Stars looking at him, and then he realized that he tried to catch her, but he fell down with her. Stars seemed to be waiting for him to get off of her, but Optimus kept still.

He couldn't move his legs, and Stars was getting more frustrated at him. "I can't move. Sorry but it looks like we are stuck at our hips." The noble Prime said.

Stars seemed to shove him off of her, but found out by doing so hurt more than just ripping off her armor by herself. Optimus looks over at her and seemed to be giving her what was that for. She seemed out of the mood to care, but on thing get herself free from this idiotic Prime.

The taller mech smacked the femme's helmet and she growled, grabbed ahold of on his antenna. "Don't make me, _Prime_." Growled Stars. The reaction she got from him was surprising other than him getting his arm ripped off, Sentral.

Optimus optics widened and he began to mumble to Stars "No! Please they are sensitive. Please, stop!" His pleasing was ignored by her and she slowly trailed her fingers up his antenna, as she did that she pulled her hip armor out of his.

_Ha! Who's_ your man! Stars told herself and noticed that she was holding her own hip armor, but she also had a glare coming from the medic. Quickly Stars gave the leader a look and he was doing the same.

:: How could you! You made me think that you were going to bend my antenna. Than you ripped off my armor and yours. I hate you for doing that. :: Prime

:: You liked it when I trailed my fingertips on your antenna. You purred, so I take it you liked it. Don't lie remember you're a _Prime_ and Prime's don't lie to others. :: Stars with a smile on her faceplate.

:: Dislike you. **:( **:: Prime sent to Stars over the comlink that they shared.

It was Stars turn to reply but she sent her to his mask. She punched him and he fell sideways alone with her. Looking up she gave another growl to the Prime, who magical pulled her with him again. _Okay the first time was on her, but this was his fault and he did it on purpose. _She tried to reassure herself.

Optimus began to laugh at her and she grew pissed at him. I_ couldn't stay mad forever could I? I'm not Megatron. These guys given me a home and maked me part of their family, even though I'm a Decepticon. They act as if I was on of them. Come on girl get real they still act like they hate me. But one thinks he can change me. This I got to see for myself, so relax girl ,I got my whole life ahead of myself. _Stars committed on herself. The mech under her acted as if he was still a sparkling.

Stars said as she leaned in to smack him for laughing. " You and me baby we're stuck like glue."

The Autobot leader looks back at Stars and she locked optics with him. He seemed to be looking for words but Stars made the words from him by kissing him on the lips.

:: Stars, not in front of _them_. :: Optimus

She pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at him, knowing he' s been wanting to kiss her for a long time, but couldn't get himself to do it.

Stars turned on her commlink and said. :: Oh, come on. I know you've been wanting to kiss me, so I did it for ya. I hope HIde and Hatchet make fun of you, because the rumors are going to spread like wild fire. Oops! I just got one from Jazz saying About time Primer gets himself with ya. ::

:: No! You kissed me first, so you started it, not me. :: Optimus

:: Yeah ... So what? You kissed back so I think it's both our faults, here Optimus. :: Stars said as she got up off of the blue and red mech.

Jazz had a big old grin on his faceplate and his mate Prowl had a small smile on his too. Bumblebee seemed to fall over backwards with his human still in his hand when he fell. Old Ironhide was nodding at Stars and she nodded back, knowing Hide had acknowledged the fact that she kiss his leader.

Ratchet walked up to Stars and pulled her in the direction of the infirmary. Stars didn't fight, she let herself be dragged to the infirmary with ol' Ratchet the Hatchet. Once inside the medic points to the medical breth and she made sure to watch him carefully. The last time she was in here was when she was captured and had her leg blown off by Bumblebee. Oh not good though when she was sitting alone with the bipolar medic.

Ratchet stood in front of her and seemed to want to know what happened between them.

"What happened between your and our leader? Did your kiss him or did he kiss your first?" He had ahold of a wrench and hit Stars in the helmet with it.

"OW! Okay! You got me. I kissed him first. There are you're happy now?" Stars asked as she rubbed the side of her helmet.

"Yes, but don't pull that stunt of your again. Do your hear me." The medic demanded from her. She nods her helmet in a yes manner. _Primus he's a really is a bipolar medic. Either that I'm reading him the wrong way? Maybe that's what. _ Stars asked herself.

First Aid flashed Stars a smile and told they older medic to go take a break and she'll finish up with Stars. " So what color are your looking for, Stars?" The red and white femme medic asked as she looked at Stars who was still rubbing the side of helmet.

Stars mumbles. "Um. Burnt Orange." Aid nods and walks in the storage room and found the color she was looking for. Walking back to Stars she held up the color to her and begins to work her magic.

"All done Stars. Your look good in that color. I also outlines your scar that in the shape of a star. Why Burnt Orange, though I don't get it?" The smaller femme sits next to Stars and waited for her to answer.

Stars replied " Thanks. I always liked the color Burnt Orange, and not the color white. I always hated that color white. Well it was what my cratores choice, because I was a femme. But I always love the color Burnt Orange scene I came to Earth. What's up with this Red Alert mech?"

First AId vents air out of her intakes and stated. "He's the bot that looks at the security fees. Um, Stars, you really did kiss Optimus or is that Jazz making it up?"

"Yeah, it's true I did kiss him. Okay he wanted to kiss me, could you not tell, Aid. After all you're a medic and you're trained professional here. We're I'm not, am just a soldier born and bred to fight, with a attitude a lot like Ironhide's, a little too much like his. Yeah it's true First Aid. Now just as long as your don't smack me with a wrench, we'll call it even between you and me." The now Burnt Orange femme said to the younger medic, who was laughing.

The taller femme shakes her head and get off the berth, leaving the medic to laughing her aft off at her. _So now what? Got a new paint job and I'm all hyped up about wanting to fight with Ironhide now. _She asked as if the hallway walls would give her answer. Which they did, but it wasn't Ironhide's voice, it was Roadbuster. Growling to herself Stars spins to face the green wrecker in the optics, well more like a shield because of the dumb aft halo helmet he has.

Roadbuster walked up to Stars and put an arm around her shoulder and walked in the direction of the training room. He asked " I thought you and I could fight each other since we were interrupted the last time we could redo it again, what do your say?"

The Burnt Orange femme looks at the wrecker and said in a nice tone " Na...Maybe next time. I got to get the my time with Ironhide, you know how he is, when you make him wait." With that she left the training room and out the door, running down the hallway she almost ran into Prowl who yelled at her "There is no running in the hallways Stars!" She just gave him the middle finger and called it good. Continuing to run Stars found Bumblebee and Sam. She came to a sliding stop right next to Bee.

"Hey, Bee! Have your seen Hide around?" She managed to say in between pants. Bee canters his head and give her a shake of the helmet. "Have your, Sam?" She asked. The human boy looks up at her and said "Yeah, he's with Will and his family, they just left an hour or so ago. Why do your ask, Stars."

The femme kneels down and said "I lied to Roadbuster about meeting with the Weapon Specialist of yours."

Sam walks to Bumblebee's waiting hand and climbs on, as Stars stood up to her full height. "Can't help your Stars. Hey like the color choise, thought I would of gone with some black outlining." Sam said as he saw Stars optics narrowed into slits at him.

"I shouldn't of said that should I, Bee." The boy asked his car. The scout beeps and whirls his gears at young male. Stras was already gone and heading towards Leadfoot and Topspin location.

She reached them and asked them the same thing. Getting the same answer from both of them. Stars jumped up onto the base roof and found a spot to sit with her back to the warm afternoon sun of the summer. It felt good to have soak up the sun, it was never this close to Cybertron when war didn't destroy it.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Optimus seemed to always find Stars, but this time she to disappear off the face of the earth as their human friends say to them. So he looked in his office and opened hoping that Stars would be her and found it empty. Closing the door he went to Ratchet's Med Bay. The very thought of Ratchet calling it his made Optimus shudder. He reached the Med Bay and found First Aid working on something.

He asked the femme medic. "Have your seen Stars, Aid?" The sound of Optimus voice made the young medic jump out of her armor. She turned to face her leader and replied. "Yeah, I just got done fixing her up, and then she left." She left out the part of where Stars and her talking about him.

Leader of the Autobots walked out and found Bumblebee and Sam in the rec-room. Again he asked the two of them if they seen Stars. Both nod and point in different direction she went or they thought she went.

Optimus walked out of the base knowing better to give up the search for Stars. When something flashed in the afternoon sunlight. Quickly the leader transformed and followed the flashing light's organ. Driving closer he found the color to be very different than the average color that most mech's choice. Transforming, Optimus noticed it was orange, not the neon green color like Ratchet, or bright yellow like his scout Bee. More along the line of Burnt Orange, whatever this was, sure did choose an odd color. Well it was at least not like him, with blue and red flame, making him the number one target to kill.

Still not sure Optimus scanes the spark signature and found that it was Stars. He found his voice and asked. "Stars is that you?"

The Burnt Orange femme quickly stood up and pulled out her swords. She nearly fell off the roof when she caught her balance. Stars looks back behind her and saw just how much she was close to coming off the edge. Turning her attention back in front of her, she noticed that it was Prime, who snuck up on her. _Great, I'm letting my guard down and this is what I get for it. _She commented on. 

Optimus seemed to notice that she was letting her guard down when she's alone with herself. _She must of not of thought of me finding her here and scaring her. _He wondered as he walked up to her and found her glaring at him.

The taller mech asked " Oh, come on Stars it's alright to let your guard down. I know I do when I'm in my alt-mode, and let's face it, we both like to soak up the sun. I'm I not right?" The Burnt Orange femme puts away her swords and found herself being hugged by the Leader of the Cim-MORON. Stars tried to muffle her laughter, but she failed. Optimus pulled her away from him and noticed she was laughing at something funny.

He asked the still giggling Stars. "What's so funny?"

"Oh,Nothing that you would find funny, just us Decepticon would find it rather funny." The Brunt Orange femme said.

He raised an optic ridge and asked "And what's that?"

Stars couldn't look Optimus in the optics or she would be having another laughter. Finally she said. " I called your,Leader of the Cim-Moron."

While still laughing Stars heard Optimus laughing, and she stopped to look at him. She didn't think he would find it funny, but he must of heard the rumor about that one, or Wheelie. Quickly she turned her back and yell the small con's name. "WHEELIE!"

Optimus quit laughing and put an arm around her waist. This gesture caught Stars off garude and she all could do was wait for him to remove it in three astro-seconds, or she'll do it for him. The change of Stars energy field made Optimus let go of her waist. The femme made a I hate your glare, which the Prime took as something funny. For this to be Stars revenge she need some help from the most bipolar medic and the little yellow scout it would work, with a little from Hide, too.

So Stars disappeared again from Optimus Prime. She was heading to Ratchet's Med Bay. Once she was in the hallway she snuck up on the Older Chief Medical Officer. The doors opened and First Aid saw she and the Burnt Orange femme held up her hand to keep the red and white femme from saying anything, as she pointed to Ratchet. First aid nods and goes back to what she was doing, before Stars came in.

Walking up behind Ratchet, Stars said "Hey Hatchet!" The old medic jumped dropping the his tools on the to the ground. Stars was laughing and so was First Aid. Ratchet glared at the two femme's, settling his glare on Stars.

Ratchet tried his best not to sound mean but it was so hard not too at the femme. "What were you thinking, Stars?"

Stars seemed to lose that smile on her face plate and looked at Ratchet. "I need some help on how to reprogram someone important. Think you could help?"

The neon green mech made a noise almost like 'Oh'. "Let me guess, you want to your revenge on Optimus?" Stars nodded and she saw Ratchet smiling at her. She asked. "So are your in or not? If not then I'll go and ask Hide, and maybe Bee."

"I'm in."

"Go. I'll go and get Ironhide to join in one the fun." The Burnt Orange femm said as she left. She did cartwheels all the way to Hide's training room. She stopped and then realized that he was with Will and his family.

She spun around deciding to do a frontflip. Making her way down the hallway she heard Jazz and Prowl talking to each other about her kissing Optimus in front of them. Stars shrugs her shoulders and went back to doing front flips to the rec room.

Optimus Prime was walking out of his office when a flash of burnt orange came his way. Before he could dodge Stars he found himself in heap with her. Looking down at Stars smiled at the the red and blue mech. She was seeing two of him after all she did a lot frontflips when he landed on the warmth of Optimus frontside. Slowly Stars gets up and totally forgot what she was going to do to the Leader, and focused on trying to keep her processors one what she was going to do, before all this happened.

Stars wasn't think when she said. "Race ya!" She began to run and she jumped transforming in midair. Optimus quickly transformed into his Peterbilt chasing after Stars, who was about 4 tons lighter than he was. But he had a trick once he was going he could keep up with the burnt orange femme.

Stars slammed one the brakes and waited for the Peterbilt to pull up next to her. Optimus air brakes went off and Stars asked "Are your ready?"

Optimus alt-mode pulled forward more and Stars seemed to make a snorting noise. Sam noticed that the two of them were lined up, so he ran over to them and asked. "Need help?"

Stars flashed her lights and Sam walked up front and noticed that they were equally lined up with each other. Quickly Sam asked. "Can I ride along with on of your guy?" Stars was the first to open the driver side door before Optimus could.

Sam climbed in and noticed that Stars had a sunroof. He been dreaming the Bee had one, but he knew now that Stars had one. "GO!" The teen yelled out of Stars cab.

Quickly Stars shifted into Drive and slowly pulled away from the Peterbilt. Sam opened the sunroof all the way and stuck his head out and saw that Optimus was way behind them, but Stars was only going 25 or 30 for Optimus to get momentane. Once he was closer stars began to speed up. Slowly 40 to 50. Then she began to taunted Optimus at 70, slowly Stars swerved back and forth at 80.

Optimus was bigger and he began to slowly get close to Stars passenger side. Stars made a quick decision to slow down. She pulled behind Optimus and began to inch closer to the back of the back were a trailer was meant, but she got her front end one the back. Sam turned around in the open area of the sunroof and saw that they were on the back of Optimus.

Stars went into reverse and pulled off of Optimus as her transformed to his bipical form. Stars stopped and revved her engine at the boy to get out. Sam climbed out of the sunroof and slides down the windshield and the hood of the GMC Sierra. Sam had a big old grin on his face and he noticed that Stars alt-mode had dules in the back unlike Ironhide.

Stars quickly transformers and caught Sam watching her. "What you haven't seen a dually before?" Sam quickly said "Um... I was thinking you and Ironhide where the same truck?"

"No, He's a Topkick truck were, as me, I'm meant to pull trailers and work. He;s more for looks I'm not." Stars said to Sam. Optimus watched as Stars picked up the human boy. Stars looks at Optimus said "What the frag are you looking at?"

"Nothing I guess." Optimus said as he continued to watched the femme. Bumblebee came driving up and transformed and snacked sam out of Stars hand. Stars turned around and kissed Optimus one the cheek plate. Optimus could feel his face plate heating up from embarrassment. Bumblebee and Sam had just witnessed him being kissed by the Deception femme.

:: Not a Decepticon anymore. I'm what you call an Autobot now. Even though I still have my insignia, I do have one thing that will keep me from changing side, if another war broke out. It's your, Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. :: Stars

:: T-Thanks, I guess you're not going to leave my side are you? :: Optimus

:: No, I'm not going to leave you side, besides you're fun to be around, even with your bipolar medic. :: Stars

:: Just don't let him hear your call him, that. Alright. :: Optimus

:: Too late. I already called him that when he drugged me to his Med Bay, after I kissed ya. You're a good kisser. Opps, I didn't mean for that too come out like that, Optimus! :: Stars covering her mouth with both hands.

:: That's alright, Stars. I think you've been needing to get some recharge. :: Optimus said as he slid an arm around her waist.

They reach Optimus quarters and Stars made herself a home on Optimus berth. Witch Optimus seemed to shocked to even care as he climbed up onto his with Stars curled up next to him.

Stars slowly powered down her optics and recharged climbed her. Optimus wrapped an arm around her waist to make sure this wasn't a dream cycle when he wakes up the next time, he comes back online .

The next cycle he found Stars still in his arms and she was still in recharge. He watched as she recharged and he soon fell back in to recharge.

**Fins**

**Hope you liked the story I had fun writing it, and I love the way Stars acted. **


End file.
